Odio
by ThatsMeBarbara
Summary: No comprendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera. Que era lo que provocaba esa clara indiferencia hacía todo, hacía todos. Necesitaba hablar con Dougie y lo necesitaba ya. OneShoot, Pones, Slash. McFly.


Bueno, un OneShot, Pones (Poynter+Jones) Claramente slash pero nada muy fuerte. Y eso..

**Odio**

Llevaba muchos días extraño. Alejado de todos, vagaba por la casa de Tom como alma en pena, era incómodo verle así. Más que incomodo, era triste. Todos achacábamos ese comportamiento a su reciente ruptura con Frankie, era normal que después de tanto tiempo se sintiera solo o quisiera aislarse de todos.

Tom había intentado hablar con él, que se apoyara en su hombro, llorara, descargara todo y volviera a ser nuestro Dougie. No lo consiguió.

Harry se desvivía por hacerle sonreír, por hacerle reír un día tras otro. Lo conseguía, pero poco duraba aquella ilusión, en cuanto nos dábamos la vuelta ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado solo, mirando al infinito y sin expresión ninguna.

Hice lo imposible por recuperarle, por traerle de nuevo a mi lado. Me desvivía por hacerle reír, por hacerle ver que estaba ahí a su lado, siempre. Me derrumbaba cada vez que veía que no conseguía nada.

Era tan frustrante que pensamos en cosas drásticas, en psicólogos, en buscar ayuda. Teníamos miedo de que hubiera caído en depresión, miedo de no ser capaces de sacarle de ese agujero.

Aquella tarde parecía como otra cualquiera, nos habíamos reunido todos, esta vez en mí casa, no había ningún plan especial. Simplemente pasaríamos una noche juntos, los 4 como antes, como en aquellos años.

Pedimos unas pizzas y mientras esperábamos las cervezas fueron cayendo una tras otra. Dougie seguía como siempre en su mundo, sin hacer caso a nadie, encontraba más interesante mi pared que nuestra conversación. Mire a Tom y este levanto las cejas sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Me levante del sofá y ante la mirada expectante de Harry y de Tom me acerque a Dougie, agache mi cara hasta ponerme a su altura.

- Tú, levántate de mi cómodo sofá y ven conmigo – dije y acabe con un sonoro- ¡Ya!

Me miro como si de un extraterrestre se tratara, levante las cejas en un intento de llamar su atención.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso estás haciendo algo interesante? ¿La pared mantiene contigo una animada conversación o que? – pregunté dejando que la ironía hablara por mi.

- No, pero no creo que lo que tú tengas que contarme sea medianamente interesante…

- Hasta las narices Dougie, hasta la mismísima coronilla que me tienes – contesté - ¿Te levantas o te levanto?

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – preguntó, se estaba burlando de mí y eso me enfureció.

Cuando me agaché para cogerle del brazo y arrastrarle al patio, Tom me paro.

- Dougie, ves con él anda, no seas cabezota – dijo Tom.

- Joder, sois unos putos pesados – contestó Dougie mientras se levantaba, despacio, demasiado despacio.

Puse rumbo al patio, manteniendo un ojo en Dougie. Salimos al patio y seguí andando hasta que tope con el roble, donde había colocado un pequeño banco. Ese era mi espacio oculto, solo para mí. Mi lugar donde componía, cantaba, pero donde sobretodo me relajaba. Me senté en ese pequeño banco de madera y espere a que Dougie se sentara. No lo hizo.

- ¿Te podrías sentar, Dougie? – pregunté con el tono más dulce que pude encontrar.

- Joder – murmuro mirando al cielo - ¿esto va para largo? – preguntó

Odiaba ese tono, como si todo en esta vida fuera mi culpa, como si estuviera eternamente cabreado conmigo. Me ponía nervioso, me frustraba, pero sobretodo me hacía daño.

- Intentaré ser breve, pero necesito que te sientes – dije mirándole a los ojos.

Se sentó de mala gana en el banco, lejos de mí. Me huía, se alejaba de mí, siempre.

- Bueno empieza, no tengo todo el día – dijo.

- Primero, fuera ese tono de prepotencia, estoy muy harto de él.

- ¿Y que? ¿Crees que me importa? – contestó.

Bufé y conté mentalmente hasta tres antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. Tenía que contar o le pegaría y después me arrepentiría. Así que, sí, mejor contar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Y no quiero escuchar un nada – dije.

- Todo

- ¿Todo? ¿Todo el qué? – pregunté confuso.

- Has dicho que no quería escuchar un nada, pues yo te doy un todo, ¿lo aceptas? – contestó riendo.

Se estaba riendo de mí, yo intentaba ayudar, él se reía de mí. Volví a contar hasta tres, no, esta vez necesite contar hasta cinco.

- Hablo en serio Dougie. Quiero ayudarte, queremos ayudarte, pero te encierras, no dejas que nos acerquemos a ti.

- ¿Acaso yo he pedido alguna ayuda? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- No hace falta que la pidas, simplemente la necesitas – contesté

- No, no necesito vuestra ayuda, porque no podéis ayudarme – susurro.

- Si no nos cuentas el problema, lógicamente no podemos ayudarte.

Me miro como si fuera estúpido y en ese momento me sentí estúpido, fuera de lugar.

- Mira, entiendo que lo de Frankie te haya afectado, es normal, eso lo entendemos todos, pero que…- no pude continuar, Dougie me corto.

- ¿Creéis que esto es por Frankie? – pregunto casi riéndose.

Volví a mirarle confuso, no entendía nada.

- Vale, si no es por Frankie, entonces ¿Qué cojones te pasa? – pregunté casi gritando.

- Por Frankie… por dios, si lo dejamos los dos de mutuo acuerdo, ¿Cómo podría estar mal por dejar algo que quería dejar? – preguntó como si yo hubiera nacido ayer y no entendiera que eran las palabras.

- Vale, lo he entendido a la primera. No es por ella, entonces repito ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

Se levantó del banco con indiferencia, se iba a ir y me iba a dejar ahí como un gilipollas, como llevaba haciendo estas últimas semanas. Empezó a andar hacia la casa y grite su nombre intentando llamar su atención, pero hizo caso omiso a mis palabras.

Me levanté del banco y corrí a alcanzarle antes de que volviera a entrar en la casa. Llegué a él y le agarrare del brazo, dándole la vuelta bruscamente.

- Suéltame – susurro entre dientes.

- No, de aquí no te vas hasta que me digas que coño te pasa.

- Danny, suéltame – dijo de nuevo.

- No me has escuchado, que no me da la gana Dougie.

Forcejeo conmigo, pero tenía todas las de perder, era mas fuerte que él y lo sabía. Al tercer intento frustrado de soltarse, desistió. Me miro a la cara y escupió. Solté inmediatamente su brazo, incrédulo. Me había escupido en la cara.

Me pase la mano por la mejilla, quitando los restos de saliva que había en ella y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando una explicación a su comportamiento. No lo entendía por mas que mi cabeza buscara explicaciones no entendía nada.

- Por... ¿Por que? – murmure.

Soltó una amarga carcajada, mirándome con odio. Si, pude identificar el odio en sus ojos y una parte de mi se fracturó. Dougie me odiaba, me odiaba de verdad.

- Porque te lo merecías, simplemente – su voz era dura, demasiado dura.

- ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies de esa manera? – pregunté incrédulo.

- Existir.

Esa palabra me rompió del todo, dejándome solo, ahogado en el dolor. Me odiaba tanto que dolía, dolía mucho y lo peor era no saber el por qué de tanto odio, de tanto rencor.

Levanté de nuevo la mirada buscando una explicación, algo. Pero Dougie no estaba, se había ido. Entre corriendo a casa para poder ver como la puerta de la entrada principal de cerraba de golpe dejándome ver por una milésima de segundo su pelo.

Tom y Harry llegaron corriendo a mi altura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Tom asustado, supongo que mi cara era un poema.

- Me odia – murmure incapaz de hablar más alto.

- ¿Qué? Que estupideces dices… - dijo Tom.

Levante la mirada, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, comunicándonos con la mirada.

- Créeme, me odia.

- Pero eso es absurdo, tú no has hecho nada – dijo Harry.

- Supongo que como él me ha dicho, existir – contesté.

Tom abrió la boca, cerrándola al segundo y así un par de veces, como un pez boqueando fuera del agua. Buscaba palabras que decirme, algo para consolarme, era imposible conseguir una frase que me ayudara.

Dí media vuelta y salí de la casa. Necesitaba encontrarle, necesitaba hablarle, verle, necesitaba una respuesta, algo.

Di vueltas por el barrio buscándole, no podía estar muy lejos, no había cogido el coche de ninguno. Tenía que estar cerca, eso me repetía un paso tras otro. Doble la siguiente manzana y vi un parque, era el típico parque infantil. Pase mi mirada por él y le encontré. Estaba sentado en el césped con las piernas flexionadas y su barbilla reposaba sobre sus rodillas.

Di un paso hacia él, pero antes de llegar a su altura me pare. Tenía miedo, miedo de que me volviera a hacer daño. Decidí echarle un poco de coraje y me acerqué a él despacio. Cuando estuve a su altura me senté a su lado sin decir nada. Solo mirándole.

- ¿No te ha quedado claro que quiero estar solo? ¿Qué no quiero hablar contigo? – pregunto sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

- Si me ha quedado claro.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿Eres estúpido o que? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Si, esta comprobado que si que lo soy – murmure.

- Si, además eres un puto pesado.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a la nada, los minutos fueron pasando y solo el estar ahí ya me pareció un gran logro.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué te odio? – preguntó. Su voz estaba vacía, ninguna emoción la impregnaba y eso me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No contesté, no hacía falta.

- Porque me has hecho estar así, porque tú no te das cuenta de lo que puedes provocar en los demás, porque para ti, solo existes tu mismo. Nadie más. Por eso te odio.

Le mire confuso ¿provocar? No entendía a que se refería.

- No te enteras de nada, nunca. Si no te lo dicen tú no eres capaz de darte cuenta solo ¿no? Años, son años y nada, ahí sigues en tu perfecto mundo, con tu perfecta novia, tu perfecta casa, tu perfecta sonrisa, tus perfectos ojos. Tú nunca te das cuenta de nada – dijo a medida que su voz se iba apagando.

Me miro directamente a los ojos, pude ver sus lágrimas formarse, como salían una tras otra, como si de un cuentagotas se tratara. Mi corazón se encogió. No supe que hacer, dudaba que aceptara una abrazo y tampoco sabía que decirle. No sabía el por qué de ese odio, porque odiaba todo lo que tenía relación directa conmigo.

Levante una mano y la acerque a sus mejillas, borrando las lágrimas que la cubrían, llevándomelas conmigo. Odiaba que llorara por mi culpa, que todo fuera mi culpa.

- Lo siento – susurre.

- No Danny, no lo sientes, porque no sabes ni porque me pides perdón.

- ¡Pues explícamelo joder! – grite levantándome bruscamente del suelo.

Se levanto a la vez que yo, encarándome, levantando su cabeza hasta mí.

- Eres un maldito gilipollas y odio, realmente, odio estar enamorado de ti – gritó.

Esa frase fue como un golpe para mí, como un golpe físico, mi cuerpo tropezó hacia atrás, mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que no podía escuchar más que los latidos de mi corazón. Notaba las sienes palpitar y solo podía mirar a Dougie con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, su pelo despeinado y quieto muy quieto. Mi cerebro desconectó, no podía procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Pero mi cuerpo si reaccionó.

Me acerqué a él, agarré sus hombros y le bese. Intentó alejarse de mí colocando sus manos en mi pecho, empujándome, pero no le dejé. Me negué a soltarle y profundicé el beso. Note como sus manos dejaban de empujar, como su lengua comenzaba a responderme y solté sus brazos, colocando mis manos en su espalda y acercándolo a mí un poco más. Sus manos abandonaron mi pecho y acabaron en mi nuca, profundizando el beso, aún más, si eso era posible.

Cuando noté que el aire faltaba en mis pulmones, me separe lentamente de él, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

- Ahora es cuando echas a correr – murmuro.

- Seré un estúpido, pero no soy gilipollas, Dougie – contesté posando de nuevo mis labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algun comentario? :)<strong>


End file.
